The Angel of Death
by one of the boys
Summary: She never left his mind. How could she? That jet black hair blowing freely with the breeze and those silver eyes beaming with determination. Tavington/OC. Maybe not. Surprise ending that you should get a kick out of.
1. A New Addition

Tavington was on his way back to Fort Carolina when he spotted a few redcoats lying on the ground. They had been attacked and all looked dead. Looking closer he noticed one was breathing heavily. They had been stabbed and were rapidly losing blood. Turning them on their back he saw it was a woman. And she was in an officer's uniform. Noticing her hair was down to her waist he knew that the men under her command knew she was a woman.

"Where are they?" she whispered. Tavington was kind of breath taken by her appearance. Her jet black hair, currently in a mess from her fight, and those shiny sliver eyes.

"I-I don't know. But you're badly hurt so I'm gonna take you with me" he lifted her lanky figure and found her pretty light. One he got the both of them on his horse he felt her leaning against his chest. He had little time before she died. Finally reaching Fort Carolina, not caring that everyone was staring at him, he carried the mysterious woman to the infirmary.

"Who is that?" Dr. Ford asked.

"I don't know but I do know she's one of ours" Tavington was confused. He didn't know if she was loyal or rebel. He didn't know why he had saved her. Loyal or rebel, under normal circumstances he would have left them to die. Ford ripped apart her shirt and coat from her waistline up to just below her breasts then applied bandages and pressure causing her to wince in pain. Tavingtion looked into her eyes and they had a look of fiery determination as if assuring him she would live.

"What's your name?" Ford asked while trying to stop the bleeding.

"Natalie W-Watkins" she hissed in pain. Tavington gaped in shock. He had heard many rumors about her. Some about how enticing she was, others about how deadly she could be. Some even gave her a nickname, the "angel of death." He heard that she would sometimes wear a mask. Very confusing, yet interesting person. Once Dr. Ford left a very perplexed General Lord Cornwallis walked in the room.

"Oh god" he said, shocked at her state. "If something happens to her we may lose this war"

"To farmers with pitchforks?" he sarcastically asked earning himself a cold glare from the older man. "And besides you'll still have plenty of capable-"

"You never met Colonel Watkins did you?"

"Not until now, why?" he looked at Natalie's face and noticed even after she had been taken care of she still looked extremely pale. He smiled at the thought and looked at the once white bandage now bloodstained red.

"Like I said before, you're my right leg and she's my left leg to win this war" Tavington raised a brow thinking that was a weird way to say it.

"Then how come you never had us meet before if we were so important to you?" Cornwallis was now silent. Ford had both men leave and now all the men were looking at Tavington.

"Sir, will she live?" a man asked.

"Lieutenant Rochester, do I look like a doctor?" he smirked at the sudden silence. "But yes she'll be fine" he reassured then Rochester bolted in the direction of the infirmary. Sure she was injured and had requested people not to treat her differently but he was a childhood friend.

"Nat" he was relieved to see her warily open her eyes and smile slightly.

"Gerard? What are you doing here?" he could tell she put a lot of effort in speaking.

"Nat, I'm a lieutenant for Colonel Tavington" he explained.

"Oh" was the last thing she said before falling asleep again.


	2. Welcome Home

"So how long am I stuck here?" Natalie was obviously bored with being confined to a bed.

"Maybe a week" was her answer.

"Damn it, I can walk" she wanted to prove her point by standing but was quickly defeated by pain. Dr. Ford's biggest problem was having to keep out the scores of people wanting to meet the esteemed 'Angel of death'

"Don't you all have places to be?" a voice shouted and everyone parted like the red sea.

"Colonel, isn't this the third time you've been in here?" General O'Hara sneered but Tavington took no note of it.

"She's healing rather quickly and made an effort to stand" Ford told them.

"I didn't ask to be updated on her progress" Tavington glared at O'Hara suspiciously before leaving the infirmary. Natalie remained awake and noticed the play between the two.

"I highly doubt 'the Butcher' would care about patients in the infirmary. And a piece of advice to you. With all due respect sir, you should avoid the powdered wig" she smirked as she saw O'Hara lift his hands and place them on his head in defense of the wig. "That's not gonna help your cause" Natalie turned on her side and fell asleep.

Tavington thought what he could have possibly done to annoy his _lordship_ this time but was grinning ear to ear when he saw O'Hara standing next to himself. "I want your heads here. Both of you. Once she recovers she is…" Cornwallis trailed off at the look Tavington was giving him. "Do you want me to transfer her?"

"Her whole legion was attacked by rebels. Since she had the tedious task of training all new recruits they died and the survivors fled and resigned. Its not like she would be leaving anyone without a commanding officer" O'Hara gave Tavington a cold stare at realization of those true words.

"I suppose" Cornwallis said with dispassion.

'_Damn' _O'Hara muttered to himself, not believing that Cornwallis actually allowed Tavington's request.

"Thank you, sir" he said then turned to O'Hara. "Good day"

Four days later Nat was back on her feet and had been called into Cornwallis' office. "You wished to see me, sir?"

"Yes. You will be commanding the green Dragoons with Colonel Tavington"

"Fun fun fun" she said with dispassion, not bothering to hide it. "Where is the bundle of joy anyway?" O'Hara was about to say something but was silenced by Nat's silver eyes boring through him.

"Ah, there you are" she turned around and saw Tavington standing in the doorway.

"Really?" Cornwallis nodded, almost sympathetically. "Hate you all" Natalie muttered under her breath before following Tavington.

"Who do you hate?"

"Lots and lots of people, honey" she strode past Tavington, noticing the way he watched her. "So, I heard somebody's having trouble finding a ghost?"

"Not at all" he lied.

"I see. Since you aren't having any trouble do you mind showing me where-"

"Okay! Fine, I haven't found him"

"I knew it"

"Colonel, my men have found one of our wagons ransacked" Bordon informed

"Did they leave anything?"

"No, its all gone. All of it. Even the dogs"

"Damn it. We could've used them to pick up a foreign scent" regaining her composure she thought about something. "Do you know what that wagon was carrying?"

"Uniforms, letters, some food, and basically our most recent plans"

"Lovely" Tavington said emotionlessly but then thought one thing. Letters including Cornwallis' were in that wagon and now the colonial militia know all about him.

"Captain Bordon" a woman named Ruth called. Tavington and Nat strained to listen to Ruth's quiet words but didn't want to appear rude or nosy. Then they saw Bordon run off.

"Ruth, what happened?" Tavington broke the awkward silence.

"I guess someone…well…someone f-forced himself onto Mrs. Bordon" she stuttered.


	3. Just Another Day

Nat and Tavington were looking at some maps in his office when their peaceful silence was interrupted by a very murderous looking Captain Bordon. He threw the door open and flung a chair across the room, seeming to calm down a little when he heard the chair smack against the wall.

"There's this thing called knocking. You should try it sometime" Nat furrowed her brows at Bordon's sudden rush of rage almost as if it amused her, though Tavington's look was much more serious.

"Bordon, what the hell was that for?" he yelled.

"Where's Private Sladek?" Nat's eyes widened in realization at the fact that he had been able to find who his wife's attacker was. Now all he had to do was find him.

"No no no no no" she rushed to him and saw the blood lust in his eyes. Getting a good grip on his arm she yanked him in Tavington's direction before rushing out of the room. "Alex!" him and two other dragoons were talking in the courtyard when she roughly yanked him from the crowd. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Nat I…uh…" he stammered.

"You better tell me why" she threatened and he swallowed hard before talking.

"Honestly I have no idea what brought me to do it. She was so, so…tempting" he slowly confessed, not knowing what his superior might do. Realizing he wasn't dead yet he smirked and added. "Like you"

Ignoring his attempt at distracting her from her objective she stated softly, "Well you can tell Cornwallis since Bordon informed him of his wife's attack or you can see Bordon himself. But I warn you he's looking kind of…what's the word? Bloodthirsty perhaps"

"Well I'm gonna die one way or another" Sladek said quietly before walking to Tavington's office where he was trying to calm down his fuming subordinate.

"Captain, found him" Nat announced then faced Tavington. "Get him to Cornwallis" she noticed the cold looks Bordon and Sladek were giving one another. "Now before this becomes survival of the fittest" he understood and led Bordon away before he got a chance to unsheath his saber.

"Lets go" she coldly told him then roughly pushed him in the direction of Cornwallis' office.

"Might I ask how such an enticing woman like yourself enlisted in the army? Don't you worry that someone might sneak up on you in the night and ravage you?" he crooned.

She kneed him in the back, hard. "Shut it" she whispered just as they walked into Cornwallis' office. "Here's the filth you asked for, sir?"

"Word has gotten to me that you viciously raped Mrs. Elizabeth Bordon"

"Such attack did not take place but what _did _happen was that she seduced me"

"Really? Is that what _really _happened? Are you 100 percent sure that was how it happened?" Nat, still behind him wrapped an arm around his shoulder and if she did that any tighter he would be in a headlock. "Do you mind telling us the truth now?"

"I'm telling you she threw herself at _me." _he pleaded but no one believed him. Bordon lunged at him and Tavington had to slam him into the wall with all his strength to hold him down.

"I'm not doing this any longer" Cornwallis interjected then walked out of his office to speak to an aide. "Please go to Captain Bordon's quarters and bring Mrs. Bordon" the aide nodded before carrying out the order. Minutes later he returned with Elizabeth. Tavington released Bordon from the wall and he took his wife in his arms. She knew exactly why Cornwallis requested her presence and inhaled deeply.

"It was him" she stated quickly.

"Very well. Alexander Sladek you are sentenced to your death by hanging. Get him out of my sight" Nat pushed Sladek out of the room with just as much hate and disdain as the first time. Bordon escorted Elizabeth back to their quarters and Tavington stood with Cornwallis and O'Hara in an awkward silence.

"Why are you so mean to me?" Sladek asked, in a childish way. He wasn't used to women not ogling over him, let alone treated so roughly by one. He received no answer from her and she led him to a holding cell.

Tavington contemplated on whether or not to tell him about "Sir, I have another issue to address to you"

"What now?" Cornwallis asked, exasperated.

"It seems as if we've been robbed" Tavington informed him. "Letters, uniforms, some food, papers, and your dogs" the older man seemed unfazed by what he just heard.

"Colonel, there isn't much we can do at this point. By now the colonials know all about us" Tavington knew he was dismissed and knew better than to linger on the subject any longer. Well at least he had something other than patrol to do early in the morning. Maybe waking so early tomorrow won't be such a loathsome ordeal. Little did he know was that he wasn't the only one looking forward to that brat's execution.


	4. Die Darn You!

Unbeknowst to everyone Colonel Watkins will not make it to the morning execution of Private Sladek. She had a more important matter to settle, but unfortunately, she will be in too deep of a sleep, dreaming of her two British soldiers who have obviously taken a liking to her.

Meanwhile as everyone slept, including Mary Sue, I mean Natalie, anyway, a figure in a mask picked the lock to the room. Natalie isn't dumb; she _always _remembers to lock the door. The masked figure's companion scrutinized the letter in his hands sadly before giving the first man the go ahead.

"How did another one of you get in here? You had Cornwallis under your spell, but luckily, we're immune."

"What the-?" Natalie sprung up to attention, grabbing her gun and pointing it at the intruders in the dark. She could hear their breathing and tell where they were.

"Shoot quickly, man!" The second man said nervously. The first did so, firing four bullets into her chest.

"I know what I'm doing; don't worry." The first said with a smirk concealed by the mask.

"Hope you're still alive to hear this. If you thought we were interested in a courtship with you, think again. Those smirks were given as we planned this night out. Ever wonder why our paths crossed so much more even though we hate each other?" The second said.

"We didn't do that until you arrived here and hypnotized Cornwallis. But thanks for getting rid of a rapist. We appreciate it." The first said.

"I think she's dead. We can take our masks off." The second ripped off his mask, looking sheepishly up at his head. The gunman followed suit, wiping the sweat off his brow. "Good work."

"Thanks. I'll just tell you, you look better without the wig."

"Maybe your tatics aren't all bad."

"Truce, O'Hara?" Tavington held out his hand.

"Sure, Tavy." O'Hara took it in a handshake.

The Butcher's eyebrows furrowed at the name. "Don't ever call me that again."

* * *

**Author's note: **Surprised, aren't you? I decided to cut this story dead, but will not just post a discontinued or delete the story altogether. Instead, I have written an alternate ending to solve all of our problems.

Why, you may ask?

1. I'm dry of ideas.  
2. This is what surprises me the most: Natalie is a bloody Mary Sue people and no one complained. Interesting. She scored a 146 on a Mary Sue test for corn's sake!  
3. Sorry about the abrupt closure to those of you who were interested, but it had to be done.


End file.
